Jane Swann the Great
by bannananutmuffinsyum
Summary: Jane Swann, Elizabeths older sister, must go on an adventure with Captain Jack and Will Turner to save her sister, but along the way she might discover somethings about herself she never knew. and maybe find love on the way...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fiction and review and critics are welcome. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

Jane's almost glowing green eyes opened to a knocking at her door, her father's voice being what finally broke through her slumber riddled brain. "My dear are you decent?" "Just a moment father" Jane replied gathering her robe about herself. "come in!" she sang out," my my still abed this hour darling?" he asked with a grin upon his face as the handmaid Rose opened the curtains to the blaring morning sun. "To what do I owe this pleasure to this very bright morning father?" Jane asked with a sarcastic grimace, "well I thought I would bring you a gift, something to wear to Norringtons' ceremony" he said while she opened the box in Roses' hands, inside was a beautiful rich purple and silver gown. Rose ushered Jane behind the dressing curtain and began helping her into the dress, "How is it going darling? I hear it's the latest fashion in London "the governor asked gently, "well the women in London must have learned not to breath" Jane answered as Rose tied the corset tighter, the governor chuckled and replied "that is nearly the same thing Elizabeth said" Rose finished tying the dress and moved Jane over to the vanity to put her long dark curly locks into a sort of up do, around the same time that the butler came and found the governor to tell him of Mr. Turners' arrival calling the governor away. As soon as he had gone Jane and Rose finished and Jane took a long look out her window to the deep blue Caribbean.

Jane walked towards the staircase and heard her dear little sister say "Will! I had a dream about you last night, it was about the night we met! Do you remember?" "How could I forget Miss Swann" William replied with a sincere smile, all the while the poor Governor sputtered about how inappropriate this topic was. Elizabeth simply replied with a slightly terse "How many time do I have to tell you to call me Elizabeth?" Will automatically replied with a gentle "Just once more Miss Swann," making Elizabeth tense and become puffed out, at this point Jane thought it best to intervene, "Come along father, Elizabeth we wouldn't want to keep the carriage waiting in this stifling heat" as she ushered the two out with a wink towards Will.

At the ceremony Jane and Elizabeth were fanning themselves to attempt to get air into their lungs and Elisabeth shot a concerned look towards Jane as her corset seems to be much tighter than her own. When the ceremony ended the two walked off towards the edge of the fort Elizabeth started talking about how she had had the dream again, "Well maybe it means something sweetie" replied Jane with a gentle grace that only Elizabeth could coax out of her. Elizabeth looked around and brought a necklace out from under her gown, "Look at this Jane! Every time I have the dream it always involves this necklace!" Jane stared at the skull pendant on the gold chain, with wide eyes "Where did you get that!?" Jane whisper yelled! Snatching it out of Elizabeth's hands as Commodore Norrington sauntered over, thinking quickly she stuffed it down her dress before he could notice. Norrington asked "Miss Jane would you do me the honor of speaking in private?" looking nervous so Jane just agreed and stepped onto the edge all the while fanning herself, "Miss Jane, as you know I have had my eye on your dear little sister for some while and though your father has already agreed, he implied that I should ask you as well considering you basically raised Elizabeth," he rushed out noticing Jane getting paler and breathing heavier so he carried on before she could interrupt his nerve "I know that you are worried, I too am as well, but it would be a great honor to have your permission to marry" splash "Elizabeth". As he looked around the fort for Jane to realize that it was she that fell, running to the edge of the fort he yelled "Jane!" taking off his jacket about to jump off the edge after her, one of his men grabbed his arm and told him to head towards the docks. All the officers ran off with the other two Swanns following at a slower pace.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm back for another chapter. Still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I am however going to try a new writing style for this chapter. Less descriptions thus longer chapter. Opinions are as always welcome!.**

It was a fairly clear day in port Royal when Captain Jack Sparrow was forced to jump into the chilled sea after a very feminine figure seemed to dive in. "pride of the kings navy" he had said to the two idiots in uniform not two seconds before. There was a pulse of some sort that passed through the water as the girl sunk deeper.

As he reached her and attempted to pull her up only to be pulled back down by the weight of her dress, he simply slashed at the dress and away to the surface they went. Reaching the dock the two idiots pulled them up. They then checked to see if she had breath coming from her lips, and waves of confusion seemed to appear on their faces as they figured she wasn't breathing.

"Oh move away you two" said Jack as he pushed between the two and cut the corset off the very stunning beauty. "Never would have thought of that" claimed the shorter of the buffoons, "clearly you have never been to Singapore" retorted Jack handing the corset to the taller of the two. As the beauty of a girl woke up staring at the odd man before her who was staring right back.

Just then a stampede could be heard coming towards them on the dock, yelling for Jane. The woman quickly stood up ignoring the three hands extended and simply strode up to the stampede and promptly told them to "shut it for I am fine, no thanks to the two baboons your have there Norrington." Pointing at said baboons. The woman Jane quickly turned on her heal and strode to the odd looking man said her thanks and was about to walk away when she heard Norrington open his ridiculous mouth offering his "thanks" to the stranger, and following up with something or other about a pirate. Jane heard Elizabeth gasp beside her and figured if she didn't do something Elizabeth would get herself into trouble. "Captain?" Jane asked with an air of authority, "Yes Miss. Swann?" James simply replied with a small hitch. "do you really intend to imprison my rescuer?" with a threatening lit about her voice, Captain Jack as they had learned his name was looked a bit taken aback by the sternness and power radiating off of such a small female who was currently dripping wet and didn't even seem to notice. Norrington quickly replied "One good deed is not enough to change a past of sin Miss." As though they had had this conversation before. Jack quickly intervened with "but it does seem enough to condemn him". Norrington simply ignored him, Jane did however look at him briefly and her eyes seemed to glow with an idea.

"Norrington?" she asked once again distracting him while the pirate looked around noticing the others on the dock seemed to have gotten bored themselves, and decided it was time to take his escape. Quickly putting his irons around Jane's neck, he looked right at the Commodore and said "my effects please commodore" with a tease in his voice. The beauty within his arms made a noise that almost sounded like a growl and before he could think to look at her face she had elbowed his gut with such a force he doubled over and she scurried out of his reach and guns were automatically pointed at his head at such close range there was no way out.

Norrington made the order for his men to take him Sparrow away. And Before Jack was out of earshot he heard Jane say "goodbye Jack" followed by a swift "come along father, Elizabeth lets go home and have a discussion about a certain commodore."

**That's all for this chapter. The next should be up fairly soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the latest chapter, sorry it's taken so long. I don't own pirates and shall never do so. **

Later that night Jane was crawling into bed when there was a loud boom from down towards the town. She quickly ran over to the window and right as she reached where she could see outside she heard a gunshot and a scream from downstairs. Hastily running from her room, Jane ran smack dab into her younger sister, Elizabeth looked absolutely terrified, "quick Jane back into your room, they will not have seen you yet" as she pushed her older sister into the room she had just vacated and locked the door from the outside. Dumbstruck by her sister's audacity, Jane attempted to gather her wits and contemplated the best way to help her sister. Deciding that the window would be the smartest bet, she ripped the sheets from the bed and tied them together and then to the locked doors handle. Bracing herself at the edge, Jane looked over the window to make sure the coast was clear and slowly walked herself down the side of the mansion with the sheets aid. Landing with her feet on the ground, Jane ducked down behind a bush and looked around for something to defend herself with if needed. But was distracted by two mangy looking men walking out the door with her dear little sister in tow, looking calm as can be. Pure irritation filled Jane's veins.

Once Jane had calmed herself to a more rational point of mind, she went in search of the one person that she thought would be of service, Will Turner. Sneaking through the back allies of the town would be slightly difficult, but not impossible. Once Jane had reached the blacksmiths and found no sign of the fool in love with her currently missing sister, she decided to relieve him of a pair of trousers and a shirt for herself to wear for the sake of blending in, "while I'm at it I'm sure William won't mind if a pair of boots also goes missing….and maybe a sword or two." And thus proceeded to steal a pair of black boots to tuck to trousers into and pick through the many swords available to her. Deciding on two very different swords, one for each hip, the first being a more machete like sword with a leather handle that had two leather tassels hanging at the base, and a more navel like sword (**sorry I don't know much about swords, but like the one will made for norrington**). Straitening herself to see will storm into the small dusty building with a look of rage on his face that quickly changed to that equal to one of shock, he asked "Miss Jane! You're alright! How!? Did you know they took Elizabeth?! Norrington won't let me go after them! What are you doing? Are those my trousers!?" "Breath Will! yes, yes, of course he won't, he's an ass. I'm going to find my own way to save her, yes and your shirt and boots as well." She simply replied and started to walk through the streets starting to form a plan for this dangerous rescue mission, with Will following her sputtering and acting as a lost puppy would.

Suddenly such a thought crossed her mind causing her to stop abruptly from the craziness of it that Will's chest ran right into the back of her head almost causing her to topple if his arms hadn't caught her by the arms. While he started and continued apologizing, Jane continued walking towards her new course.

The prison was a moldy building that stank of soiled …well everything. She looked over at Will to see if he had caught on to her brilliant idea, but he seemed to be stuck on the smell if the sneer on his face was anything to go by. Ignoring him Jane quickly ran inside and yelled at the guards that "the Commodore wanted them down by the docks immediately!" as the buffoons ran off Jane noticed that all of the other prisoners except the captain were no longer there, making this all the more easy she thought. Sauntering up to the cell she called his attention "Sparrow! Do you know anything about anything?" with a smirk on her face thinking she would confuse him and then ask outright what she wanted to know, and then his answer made her smirk fall "ah yes the lovely miss swann! Does anyone really know anything or does no one know nothing? That is the real question." He simply replied with a smirk of his own only to be interrupted by Will yelling out and asking if he knew "where the scoundrels had taken Miss Swann!" Jack snapped his neck around to look at the man that interrupted his flirting, and when he got a look at him shock wiped everything else off of his face. "And who are you?" he asked in an attempt to play it off. "Will Turner" "no doubt a family name" and the conversation continued on until Jane had had enough with being ignored and decided it was time to get the information she wanted and to get out. "Where does the Black Pearl make its dock?" she asked with a serious lit to her voice interrupting the two, looking expectantly at Sparrow. Jack quickly looked at the beautiful woman, just noticing the way the trousers hugged her hips in just the right way or the way the white shirt she had on was not completely buttoned to the top showing the tops of her extremely perky "Sparrow!" Jane interrupted his thoughts bringing him back to the present, she looked pissed. "Where does it dock?" she asked once more looking ready to kill. "That love is hard to say, for only those who have been too said dock know how to get to the dock in which you speak" Jack replied while waving his hands around in an awkward fashion. Jane was quiet, then she looked towards Will and told him to get the bars off, and then looked Jack and simply said "then you shall take us there yourself Sparrow" to end the conversation and proceeded to walk back up the stairs and out the door only pausing to ask "are you two buffoons going to get moving or shall I have this adventure all on my own?" leading to Will scrambling to unhinge the bars to free Jack and Jack grappling with his "effects" while rushing up the stairs towards the woman that was obviously a formidable force.

**Well that's it for now I suppose, I hope to have another chapter up soon but a review or two would be nice and any ideas on where this could go will always be accepted. Just so everyone knows though I do like will, I just prefer when a woman can take charge and leave a man speechless with her wit and "bewitching eyes". ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Sorry for the wait, College is a killer... But I decided that I would start making time to do what I love and write more. So Here is another chapter! I love all who have commented and you have all given me a wonderful amount of confidence in my writing. Im sorry if I misspelled anything! and finally i also have no idea about anything on a ship so im sorry if that is wrong in this chapter. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

By the time the awkward Captain and Blacksmith duo had caught up to Jane, she was already at the docks crouching behind some empty wooden crates. "And just what do you plan to do love?" Jack asked as he attempted to hide how out of breath he was from running to the docks, Jane simply looked ahead ignoring the twits until their constant bickering of "why do we need this pirate anyway?" and "who to say that we need a blacksmith?" from said twits drove her to the point of standing and telling them to shove it that they would need to be quiet so as for her plan to work. Leading the way, Jane lead the boys to an old row boat that looked like it needed some real R&R and simply said for them to lift and place over their heads. Ignoring the pointed looks of insanity from the boys, Jane stood waiting as if they were testing her patience. Scurrying to get to the boat, they lifted and asked what she wanted them to do with it, her only reply was "Men are as useless as a corset" and stepped between the two with Jack in the front and started to push him towards the water, slowly waiting for them to catch on to her plan. Jack seemed to grab hold of the plan fairly quickly and only need little guidance, while Will just seemed hopeless and full of questions once they had walked past the point where the Bottom of the boat went under the surface of the water. "I'm not sure if this is madness or brilliance" was all that came out of Williams' pretty mouth, to which Jack responded with his air of flamboyancy "it's funny how often those two are intermingled."

Jane, being too short at this point to touch the ground, simply swam between the two until the next phase of her plan could be executed, to take a ship. Without a word she found the one she wanted and swam out from under the boat hoping that the boys would follow and join her, if not though she was prepared to take care of matters herself. Finding the ladder on the side of the Ship, Jane simply started to climb towards the deck and jumped aboard once high enough. Taking a quick glance back over the railing she could see Will and Jack once again bickering and muttering about "taking orders from a woman", "and such a small one to boot." Jane quickly gathered her wits about her and began to get to work making the ship ready to set sail. The boys eventually followed, and once the two navel buffoons from the dock showed up and started to yell that they weren't supposed to be up there, Jack seemed to have the notion to say "Aye but were commandeering this here boat" with a stupid smirk on his face. Jane hid her face for fear of recognition and the two bumbling officers went running off yelling something about the Commodore and the pirate and the boat that's actually a ship. Next thing the trio knows is that there is another ship pulling up alongside the one they were on, Wills' panic crept into his voice when he asked "And were exactly did this fall into your plan oh wise one?" Jane ever the quick to respond yelled "right about here" as she grabbed a rope and swung over to the HMS Interceptor, all the while the Navel officers from it all swung over to the original ship the trio had been on. Not even looking to make sure that the pirate and blacksmith were following along, Jane high kicked the last of the officers off the side of the ship and went up to the wheel. Looking about to make sure her boys had made it safely, and were at the ships sails to make the thing go, she smiled to herself and thought _you really can teach an old dog new tricks_ and steered the vessel away from the docks of Port Royal and towards the open sea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay another Chapter and within a shortish amount of time! this one is a little longer too! I hope you enjoy remember I love all criticism! and I don't Own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

Once out into the ocean far enough for the route option to be made, Jack had taken over the helm and wheel, while Jane looked around. Ever keeping a watchful eye on the dark beauty, Jack simply decided his best course of action would be to ask outright, "So Milady, why exactly is it so important that you find the Miss Swann? I mean I know why the Eunuch" "I am not a Eunuch" Will interrupted but was ignored with an eye roll" "over there is on this journey, because he believe that he will find his true love. But why you?" Jane simply looked up at him getting lost in his eyes of curiosity, and replied "She would do the same for me." And walked down below where Jack was assuming the Captains quarters would be. When Will was sure the she lion was out of listening range, he stated that "Jane basically raised Elizabeth once their mother passed when Jane was at the ripe age of eleven and Elizabeth only being around five, Jane is as protective of Elizabeth, if not more than that of their father. Elizabeth is the wild child of the two, always getting into fights and making a bit of a mess of things, whereas Jane is stern and power just seems to radiate off of her even though she is the shorter and smaller of the two…many of the naval officers in Port Royal asked for her hand, including the Commodore, but she is far too strong and dominant a woman to fall for such pathetic men. And thus is often referred to as being the She lion or she devil amongst men." Will continued doing whatever it was that Will does with his play swords, and Jack looked out onto the waves contemplating the women that was ever the mystery to him.

"So then if all the men in the port are so in love with the Miss, then why is it that you are in love with her sister?" Jack wondered aloud towards the direction of William, though another voice answered before either men saw her step onto the deck "Because dear William met Elizabeth first as I was already in Port Royal when my father and sister made the trip, and as they say love is at first sight." Smiling towards Will, Jane simply walked to the side of the deck and threw something over that neither man could see. Turning she found two sets of eyes staring at her "What you've never seen a woman before?" she asked sassily and made her way back to the captains quarters yelling that if "either were to wake her it had better be for a kraken attacking the ship or someone was going to Tortuga with one less appendage." With the slamming of the door as a final note leaving poor William and Jack wincing in imaginary pain.

A few hours later Jane awoke to the sound of Jack and Will arguing outside the Captains quarters door about who would be the one to wake her. She found herself pitying Will as it seemed that Jack just kept tricking him into almost agreeing to waking the "sleeping bear", so she snuck over to the door and quickly yanked it open to see the two grown men jump back and screech like little girls. Laughing Jane simply walked between the boys and made her way back to the deck to see what they had wanted to wake her for.

Looking out across the ocean she could see the beginning of a port starting to form on the edge of the world. Having no idea where they were headed, she asked "where is it that we are going boys?" and not receiving an answer automatically she turned back to where they were standing looking completely confounded. "What!?..Hello?" she asked/yelled towards them snapping them out of their stupor, Jack was the first to come back to his senses, "nothing love, it's just with you standing that way we thought you were no longer a mere human but rather a ravishing sea goddess" he said with his arms waving about him. All the while Jack was wondering what had gotten into him to tell her that, and with there being no promise of gratification, if you know what I mean.

Will had been taken aback and still hadn't been able to gather all his wits about him, he found that maybe he had been in love with the wrong sister all along if the natural beauty standing before him with her hands on her hips looking all the angrier by the minute. Jane getting fed up with Jack and his endless flirting and Will not even being able to form a sentence while in her presence she simply said "If I were a goddess Jack, you would have already been stricken dead with lightning, and William if you don't respond to the question I'm about ask, AGAIN, I will boot both of you overboard and be on my merry way, NOW. where. Are. We. Going." Will seemed to get a kick of sense into him and quickly replied "Tortuga" and Jack was sulking muttering about Women and their "Sassy pants attitudes" as he made his way back to the helm where the wheel was located. Jane simply smirked and turned around to watch the waves go by while the sun started to set in the west.


End file.
